guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Hall
Guild Halls are a great place to get with your guild teammates and trade and make new friends from your guild and alliance. A Guild Hall is a meeting place for a guild as well as the place for Guild versus Guild fights. Guild Halls are located on the The Battle Isles in Cantha. To access the Guild Hall, either travel by boat to Battle Isles from Lion's Arch, or click on the "Guild Hall" button in the Guild Panel. The Guild Leader has to buy the Guild Hall (using a Celestial Sigil). See below for details. Guild versus Guild battles If you choose to participate in Guild versus Guild (GvG) battles, they will take place on your guild's island or the island of the opposing guild, depending on your ranking. Each Guild Island has two bases, one for the attacking guild, one for the defender. The base is where the Guild Lord is located. Killing him is the objective of a GvG battle. Also, there is a flag stand usually near the island center. In GvG battles each guild has a flag that spawns in or near their base. Putting your guild's flag in the stand and holding it for more than 2 minutes will give your guild a 10% Morale Boost. Depending on the Type of island there may be additional features like catapults, gate switches and more. Check the individual Guild Hall articles and the Guild versus Guild article for more details. Guild Services Once a Guild Hall has been obtained, any member of the guild can go to the Guild Lord and purchase any or all of the following necessities for your hall: The total cost for all services is therefore With Guild Wars: Factions, if your guild has allied with either the Kurzicks or the Luxons, two additional NPCs will be available. Talk to the Luxon Navigator or the Kurzick Kommandant (depending on guild allegiance) to enter Alliance Battles. Alliance Faction points gained from Alliance Battles can be donated to the guild's alliance through the Faction Transfer NPC, either the Luxon Scribe or the Kurzick Scribe (again, depending on guild allegiance). If your guild decides to purchase a new Guild Hall, your Service NPCs will transfer. Furthermore, you will find 4 level 20 henchmen in your Guild Hall. They can be used as substitutes for real players in guild versus guild matches. The [[Game updates/20070405|Thursday 5th of April]], 2007 update added the Tolkano Tournament NPC to each Guild Hall, allowing players to name their account and trade Balthazar Faction in for Tournament Tokens. Obtaining a Guild Hall As mentioned above, the empire of Cantha grants Guilds the right to settle on one of their islands. Upon your arrival in Cantha the Canthan Ambassador explains why: :"These islands and many like them across the ocean are within the domain of the great empire of Cantha. While the northern powers fear the influence of powerful guilds, Cantha recognizes the value that many guilds bring to Tyria. If you are the leader of a reputable guild, you can petition to make your home on one of the Canthan islands." Obtaining a Guild Hall is not an easy matter. Before you travel to Cantha to get a Guild Hall, you first have to get a Celestial Sigil. The Canthan Ambassador explains why: :"We are a very religious people, in Cantha. We do not grant territory to just anyone. Bring me a Celestial Sigil to prove that the gods favor you and your friends." Note that if your guild opts for no capes, you will not be able to purchase a Guild Hall. The Canthan Ambassador refuses to grant a Guild Hall to anyone without a cape. He refers to the honorable way of getting a Celestial Sigil: Win the Favor of the Gods in the Hall of Heroes and you will be given a Celestial Sigil as reward! :"It is said the Celestial Sigil is granted to those brave enough and skillful enough to hold The Hall of Heroes and earn the blessings of the Gods. To reach the Hall of Heroes, well, legends hold that you must pass through the Underworld itself. The Zaishen Guild of the Great Temple of Balthazar contend that they know of a place, Heroes' Ascent, that can be used to start such a journey."'' Those who can't win the HoH can also buy a Celestial Sigil from a Sigil Trader. :"However, not everyone can capture The Hall of Heroes and for those who find themselves lacking we are happy to offer our Sigil Trading service. Simply speak to a Sigil Trader to purchase a Celestial Sigil. Price of course is based on current supply and demand." You can find Sigil Traders in Cantha (standing right next to the Canthan Ambassador and in Heroes' Ascent). Of course you can also buy them from a fellow gamer. Be warned, Celestial Sigils are rather costly. Once you have a Sigil, you can go to the docks of Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan to meet with a Canthan Ambassador, who will take you to the Islands of Cantha. He will show you around the various types of Guild Hall islands (listed below). Once you've chosen which island you want to settle on, give the sigil to the Canthan Ambassador and he will grant you the right to build your Guild Hall here. Changing your Guild Hall You can change the guild hall later on. If the leader of the guild changes the hall while people are inside the hall they get kicked out to wherever they entered the hall from as if they had clicked the Leave Guild Hall button. Any NPCs that you have purchased will carry over into the new guild hall. Types of Guild Halls As explained above, you can choose from one of the following islands with different themes and features to build your Guild Hall. Guild Wars Prophecies *Warrior's Isle *Hunter's Isle *Wizard's Isle *Frozen Isle *Nomad's Isle *Druid's Isle *Isle of the Dead *Burning Isle Guild Wars Factions *Isle of Weeping Stone *Isle of Meditation *Imperial Isle *Isle of Jade Guild Wars Nightfall *Uncharted Isle *Corrupted Isle *Isle of Wurms *Isle of Solitude Notes Regardless of what campaign(s) your account has access to, you may buy any Guild Hall, even if they belong to a different campaign's setting. Category:The Battle Isles Category:Towns (Core)